Never Say Goodbye
by HellPrincess
Summary: After James death all Victoria can think of is James. Without You And Me... There Isn't Even Me For the love of all that is holy Review Plz! lol.


Hey Everyone. Well this is a song fic I wrote about Victoria and James' death. I think I could've done better on it so I might revise it sometime later. Anyway, please review and tell me your thoughts about it. Oh also, I made a book cover for this fic. If you want to see it the link to it is on my profile. Comments on the cover are also welcomed.

Enjoy!

* * *

**A note by the door **

**Simply explains **

**It's all that remains **

**It's no wonder why **

**I have not slept in days**

** The dust on the floor**

** Piled up from the years**

** All those scars and souvenirs **

**Now that you're gone **

**It's easy to see **

**But so hard to believe**

"James." Victoria whimpered.

Victoria stood in the middle of the forest near a tree, exactly where James had been two days ago. She was hoping that maybe she would feel James presence there, but all she felt was pain. He was really gone.

Slowly Victoria fell to the ground and crumbled herself into a small ball. 'No, he couldn't be gone. They were suppose to spend eternity together.' she yelled in her head.

Within moments her sadness turned into anger. 'No! This wasn't right!'

Victoria looked around. Her eyes burned redder than ever,with anger fueling them.

Suddenly she titled her head back and lead out a piercing scream of anger, hate, and sadness. The sound alone was enough to break the heart of any who heard it.

 **By the way **

**You left without saying **

**Goodbye to me **

**Now that you're gone away **

**All I can think about is **

**You and me **

**You and me**

_"I want you to find out who she is? Why would she go to Phoenix?" James told Victoria._

_Victoria stared back at him in disbelief._

_"Did you hear me?" James said impatiently._

_"James, this is ridiculous. There are seven of them. You can't be serious?" She said passionately._

_"And why not, Victoria? Don't you see it? This is the challenge I've been waiting for." He said full of excitement._

_Victoria couldn't help but smile at his happiness._

_"Alright." She said finally, but she still wasn't convinced._

'Why did I give in to him so easily?" Victoria couldn't help but think to herself.

 **It's not like before **

**You left nothing here **

**It's all disappeared **

**It hurts me to see **

**That we've been a lie**

**Would it have hurt you to try?**

'Why not? Why did it have to be her and now? Why was this all happening to her?'

Victoria rose quietly and began to wonder through the forest.

There were no signs of James. Nothing to prove he was there or there time spent together. Nothing but her painful memories. Every once in a while Victoria would spot a place where they had been, during there short stay at Forks.

It nearly killed her when she realized she would never hear his sweet voice again.

Instantly Victoria wondered how hard had James fought for his eternal life?

**By the way **

**You left without saying **

**Goodbye to me **

**Now that you're gone away **

**All I can think about is **

**You and me **

**You and me**

All she could see or hear was James. His smile. Him hunting. his occasional laugh. Sometimes she even imagined him right next to her or off in the distance. But he was never really there.

Victoria walked aimlessly.

Without James she felt as if she had no purpose.

Every image in her mind, somehow James crept in to it. In some he stayed, standing there, looking at her. In others, he would appear again and then fade. As if, to let her know he really was dead and gone.

The world was cruel, she was cruel, and now so was her mind. It had turned against her. Her own thoughts had become her second worst enemy. The Cullens still remained, and forever would, to be her absolute worst enemy.

**It's sad to say that **

**This pain is killing me inside**

** But it's time to say **

**That this pain is keeping me alive **

**Twisting and turning **

**It rips through my heart **

**It's been tearing me apart**

All she wanted was for the pain to go away, but it refused to do so.

No, no that was wrong. no matter how much the pain ripped, shredded, and tore her up alive... it was still what was reminding her she was alive. It pushed her.

The pain connected her to James. Pain was the last thing he had ever felt. Pain was the proof of her love for James. Pain was what she had felt when James had created her. Pain was her determination to never forget James and Pain was her determination to avenge James.

**By the way **

**You left without saying **

**Goodbye to me **

**Now that you're gone away**

** All I can think about is **

**You and me **

**You and me**

"Yes." Victoria mumbled. "Thats it."

It all seemed clear to Victoria. The only way to relieve pain was to spread it to those who deserved it.

A mate for a mate.

For the first time in a while Victoria smiled. 'I'm going to kill Bella Swan. I'm going to feel her bones smash beneath my hands. I'm going to watch as, just like me, Edward has to spend eternity wallowing in his pain for his deceased mate. I'm going to do this....'

"For you James." Victoria said determined.

**All I think about now **

**Is you and me **

**You and me**

** All I think about now **

**Is you and me **

**You and me**

Once again Victoria's sadness transformed into something else. Her hatred had spread through her, like venom, creating a new monster. A new monster with a purpose... Vengeance.

**By the way **

**By the way **

**By the way**

However, deeper within, past Victoria's cold, broken heart still lay the pain. The threat of tears falling, if only they could. She would give up her own life if she could only shed a single tear for her lover. Victoria was still that same girl, who moments ago had been crying, wishing James at least would have had the chance to say goodbye.

"I still love you." She whispered into the wind hoping somehow, somewhere, James could hear her. "But I will never say goodbye. Not until you do."


End file.
